Books and Quidditch
by Olive Books
Summary: Chapter 9 finnally up. I'm sorry it took so long. Here's what happens when Hermione and Oliver Wood become a couple. a sweet romance. just starting out but will get mor intense as time progresses. Hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

I would just like to say that none of the original harry potter cast is mine they belong to J.K. Rowling. The 1st part of this chapter is also hers but every thing else is mine.  
  
Please, I'm happy to receive any comments and suggestions. I'd like to know what you would like to happen.  
  
A hopeless romantic,  
  
Olive Books  
  
With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Oliver through the rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.  
  
"I called for time-out!" Oliver roared at his team. "Come on, under here…"  
  
They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.  
  
"What's the score?"  
  
"We're fifty points up," said Oliver, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."  
  
"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperated, waving his glasses.  
  
At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.  
  
"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"  
  
He handed them over to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"  
  
"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"  
  
At that very second Oliver grabbed her, pulled her under the huge umbrella and kissed with relief and joy. When he let her go, she stared at him for a second then blushed as she walked dreamily back to the crowd.  
  
"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely when she disappeared from his sight. Then he turned back to his team and yelled, "Okay, team, let's go for it!"  
  
As Oliver flew into the air he thought about what he had just done. Ever since Hermione had come to Hogwarts he "had been under her spell." Of course she wasn't as pretty as some of the other girls at school but she seemed to have some special aurora that made him like her.  
  
All of a sudden Oliver noticed that Harry had somehow fallen from his broom. That was impossible. Harry was a natural on a broomstick and perhaps even better than Charlie Weasley.  
  
Oliver looked down and saw the cause of Harry's mishap. Dementors! He thought. Those stupid, creepy, little creatures! Why in the name of Hermione did they have to show their grime covered gray cloaks at this Quidditch match.  
  
When Oliver got within 20 meters of those horrible things he felt a chill rip through his body. Not only did this happen but something even worse was happening simultaneously. That damn Hufflepuff; Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch. This was the first time ever that Harry had failed to catch it.  
  
Oliver watched glumly as Dumblebore cast some kind of spell at the Dementors. It was pretty much transparent, but it had an almost silvery sheen to it. He couldn't tell what exactly it was but it was on the tales of those nasty things before you could say Quidditch.  
  
When he turned around he saw that Harry was being magicked onto a stretcher and was being taken back to the school to see Madam Pomfrey. Harry didn't look like he was alive at all.  
  
******************************************************  
  
That's when Oliver saw Hermione. She was kneeling in the middle of the quidditch field. She looked like she was in a sorry state. He couldn't tell from where he was standing but he was almost positive that those were tears on her face.  
  
Oliver walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped when he had touched her but then realized whose hand it was. Hermione stood up; her robes were soaked through and clung to her body. She looked at him shyly. Oliver knew what might feel a little better. He held out his arms a little awkwardly. Then he came closer to the grief stricken girl and embraced her. Hermione buried her face into his shoulder and cried some more.  
  
After a few minutes she looked up at him then she asked, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Nah!" Oliver looked down into her splotchy face. Even now she was beautiful to him, so he continued, "I'm already drenched as it is and a couple of your tears aren't much compared to this storm were standing in."  
  
Hermione realized what he said and giggled as a couple last tears leaked out. Then she meekly asked, "Why don't we go back up to the hospital wing and see if Harry is okay?"  
  
Oliver looked her in her hazel eyes. "Okay, 'Moine but I don't think that Madam Pomfrey would like it very much if I came in there with me being soaked and looking like I had been rolling in the mud. I think I take a shower, clean up a bit. Then I'll meet you there. Anyway while I'm doing that I can get some Chocolate Frogs for when Harry wakes up."  
  
"Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Oliver, would you walk me to the common room?" Hermione asked.  
  
Oliver answered, "I would do so with great pleasure, 'Moine. But only if you answer my question."  
  
"What is the question?"  
  
"Hermione, did you like it when I kissed you during the match earlier?" After he said this he looked at her with hopeful puppy dog eyes and flaming cheeks.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and pretended that this was something she didn't know the answer to. Oliver's cheeks had now faded to a slight blush, but the pleading eyes now looked worried.  
  
"Well…"she started out very seriously, "it happened also quickly and I can't quite recall it exactly. You know with so many things happening today." When she had finished there was a bright smile on her face.  
  
Oliver had gotten the hint and slowly tilted his head forward. When they kissed and Hermione felt his warm firm lips meet her lips, her knees melted. To keep her from falling she felt Oliver put one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back. Then he pulled her closer to him. Hermione was more than happy to wrap her delicate hands around the back of his neck.  
  
When they separated Oliver asked, "So, is that a yes then?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a little smile on her face and nodded meekly. After she nodded she looked back at ground and said something quietly.  
  
Oliver held both of her hands and asked to say that again because he couldn't hear what she had said.  
  
"I said, that I think I've had a crush on you since I you helped me get onto the platform and when you helped me with my trunk when I was a first year." Even though her head has down and he wasn't able to see her face he knew that she was grinning.  
  
Oliver let go of one of he hands and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up until she was looking in his eyes. "Well to tell you the truth. I've had a crush on you since then also." He smiled at her while he said this and by the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes she knew he was being honest with her.  
  
He tilted her chin upward and lowered his head once more to give her another kiss. Then he whispered, "I'd love to walk you back to the common room."  
  
He picked up his broomstick and with one hand he carried it his other arm went around Hermione as she rested her head on his shoulder. Together they went back up to their common room. 


	2. part 2

Oliver asked Hermione what Dumbledore had done to make the Dementors go away. Hermione had an idea but she wasn't exactly sure about it. So she suggested that they go to the library to find out. Hermione asked Ron and Harry if they wanted to go but the both turned her down. The first class of the day was going to start in ½ an hour, and that wasn't enough time to find what they were looking for. Oliver suggested that they meet in the library after classes were over for the day but before dinner. That way they could get a good start and they would still have their books with them to do some of their homework also.  
  
Oliver then headed off to AP (Advanced Placement) Transfiguration. Hermione watched as he left. Soon as he was out of her sight thoughts started to flood her mind. He is so perfect for me! He's not only athletic, has a good sense of humor, and absolutely gorgeous. But he's so intelligent and such a sweetie. Suddenly something struck her. Plenty of girls literally throw themselves at him. They are by far much prettier than me. But he doesn't pay any attention to them. I think it's because he's the Keeper on the quidditch team. Well he's not only that. Oliver Wood is also the Keeper of my heart. A wave of giggles hit her. She had gotten up and had been on her way to Arthimacy.  
  
But she had been to busy daydreaming and she has crashed into Nevill. For once in all the time that Nevill had been at Hogwarts, this was the first time that he hadn't been the cause of an accident.  
  
"Sorry Nevill!" Hermione yelled. She had just realized that today she didn't have Arithimacy. She had Ancient Ruins today. And that was all the way on the other side of the castle.  
  
"Damn!" she said under her breath. She was racing down the corridor and to her misfortune she ran into Peeves. Hermione being the good student that she was didn't notice him as she went straight through him. A shiver went through her spine. She dashed the last few feet into the classroom just as the bell rang. She slumped exhausted into the nearest desk opened her textbook and took out her homework from last night. As the lesson started she settled in to the rhythm of the day that lay before her. 


	3. part 3

Meanwhile Hermione was going through her dilemma. Oliver was already in McGonagall's AP transfiguration class. This course was one that you usually took once you had reached collage, but this year Dumbledore had thought that there were enough students who not only had the ability to handle this type of magic. The student selected to take this class were bright and mature enough to grasp these concepts. The small class consisted of 10 students who were believed capable of the excepted. From Gryffindor were Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Gwen Canozet. Then there were Ian Refluxings, Zelda Pashington, People Clearwater, and Zachary Burma all from Ravenclaw. One Slytherin John Quisling. The last two were from Hufflepuff. They were Curtis Frowzy and Cordelia Thatcher. The entire class was extremely bright for their age and both the Head Boy and Girl were in the class.  
  
Today they would be going deeper into the study of Animagi (cow to change themselves into animals). To start they would cover the possible dangers of this. Then they would start the self evaluation to figure out what animal would best suite their personality. Oliver was the smartest in the class and by the end of the lesson he had ended up with two narrow categories. The first was the falcon family, and the second was the feline family. He wasn't sure of the exact animal maybe Hermione could help him choose when the met this evening.  
  
Suddenly Oliver had an idea. "What if I taught her to become an Animagi also," this was an outrageous thought of his. "Then we could sneak of together and have some privacy." 


	4. part 4

Classes were over for the day. And for the very first time in her life Hermione was happy to get out for the day.  
  
She rushed downstairs to the library. There she saw Oliver waiting for her at the door way.  
  
"I've already found us a comfy spot for us to research," he said. "Do you want me to take your books over there? Cause they look heavy."  
  
"Aww! Oliver that's so kind of you to offer. Here," Hermione piled 4 textbooks into his arms. I think that is all."  
  
"Wow! These are some tough classes. I didn't even take ancient ruins until my fifth year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I had the hardest time with the Mayan hieroglyphics. They still don't make any sense to me."  
  
"Well I personally find them fascinating. There quite easy once you figure out the dialect they have been written in."  
  
They talked all about ancient ruins until they came to the place that Oliver had picked to study. Hermione had never been in this part of the library before. Instead of plain wooden tables and chairs. There was one desk and a few plush armchairs and sofas. They pulled the desk over to a couch and sat down. As soon as she had done this she had sunken into the pillows.  
  
"Whoops! Let me give you a hand."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said after she had been pulled out of the mountain of pillows. "I think we'd be best off in that pair of armchairs."  
  
"Good idea," Oliver said. "Then we can go looking some info on what caused the dementors to run away."  
  
"Oh, that? I asked Professor Lupin what that was. He said that was a Patronus. It kind of anti-dementor. When it works it's kina like a shield between you and the dementor." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, That's real spiffy. Harry told me that he's learning how to perform just in case it happens again."  
  
"Well I heard that it's really complicated to do, and that many powerful wizards have trouble with it."  
  
"Yeah but Harry is really good when he sets his mind to do something he'll have mastered it by our next game."  
  
Since they had figured out what had happened. They started on there homework for that night. That's when Oliver remembered what he had thought of in AP Transfiguration.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Well, today in class. We went more in depth about Animagi. And we did these self evaluations that will help us determine what animal we would suite us best if we were to transform, "Oliver started. "I finished early as usual. And started to look up what the answers would be. I narrowed it down to two species."  
  
"What are they?" Hermione's face was lit up with anticipation. 


	5. part 5

"Well, I tell you only if you promise not to laugh." Oliver said. He was a bit nervous about telling someone else this was supposed to represent all of your traits and tell you what your personality was like.  
  
"Okay, I swear on my wand" She then took out he wand lay it on the table with her hand on top. "I Hermione Granger, swear in front of you Oliver Wood that I will not laugh or tell anyone else what you will to reveal to me."  
  
With the last of her words she leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that you're very good at keeping secrets then?"  
  
"Now I wonder," She said sarcastically, "How in the name of Quiddich did you possibly figure that out."  
  
"I have my ways of course."  
  
"Okay now what were the results of this thing you did in class? I'm very interested about this you know."  
  
"My choice of species is between something in the falcon or canine families. I know for sure that I will become one of the two but I'm not sure which."  
  
"Mmm? This has interesting possibilities. But why are you telling me and not one of your classmates or McGonagall?"  
  
  
  
I'm not going to write another word until I get a response on what Oliver should become bird of prey or some type of dog. Send your choice in with your review  
  
Thanks 


	6. part 6

"I'm telling you this because I think that you will understand what I'm talking about, also because I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to become an Animagi also?"  
  
Hermione was clearly shocked at this. Then she said, "But why me? I mean I'm only in my third year. Professor McGonagall only started to tell us about Animagi this afternoon. I know that I'm very good at transfiguration but I don't think that I am ready to take on a challenge like this yet."  
  
Oliver then said, "Well Hermione I also had the idea to teach you this for one other reason."  
  
"What would that be Oliver? Please you know that you can trust me."  
  
"Okay, to be completely 100% honest with you I wanted to teach you to do this so then we could be together and not have to worry about any distractions." When he said this he was a little hesitant but a smile from Hermione made him feel more confidant.  
  
"Well it's a good Idea even if it would be risky to try. And especially that for me sine I would have no idea of what I'd be dealing with you know."  
  
"Don't worry I've already taken that into consideration. Together we could practice and I would be kinda like your coach. First I would try everything out since I have more experience. But there is one thing."  
  
"What' that?"  
  
"Hermione you know that I'm very busy with my quiddich practice," she nodded because Harry was always running down to the quiddich field to practice. "Also with all of my classes and having to study for the NEWTs this year. I wouldn't have enough time to try out two different animals for us. So if you do want to try this then we would have to be the same type of animal. Okay?"  
  
"Wow! This I was not excepting. I'll tell you what. Why don't you give me some time to think about all this? Okay Sweetie?"  
  
"Okay that sounds like a good idea to me. Now why don't we on our homework before we have to go eat supper?"  
  
They then worked on their homework. Since they both were in the same Muggle Studies class they worked on that first. Oliver didn't have a clue about Muggles because he was a pureblood. And since Hermione was a muggle- born witch she knew exactly what the textbook was talking about. This took a lot of explaining and quite a few visions that Hermione conjured up easily with her wand.  
  
Oliver was quite fascinated and was looking at her with awe.  
  
" Really it's nothing. I found this charm back in my first year when I was looking up something. I helps cheer me up when I get homesick."  
  
"Oh it's not that. When you did that you looked so beautiful. Oliver blushed slightly when he said this. But he couldn't help it if it was true. She always looked beautiful to him no matter what.  
  
"Thank you very much you are looking mighty handsome yourself. And that complement sure beats all the insults that Malfroy spits out whenever he sees me."  
  
"Want me to have Fred and George knock him off his broom and humiliate him at the next quddich game?"  
  
"You don't have to do that for me. But if it makes you feel better it's a right with me."  
  
"Consider it done." With that said he leaned over his work to kiss Hermione on her lips. At first Hermione was a bit shocked but then relaxed into the kiss.  
  
Oliver is an excellent kisser. Well considering that he was the only person she had ever kissed. Except for that time at Nancy's party this summer and they had played spin the bottle. She had ended up having to kiss the hottest guy at the party. He was so cute but he had shoved his tongue down her throat. And in the end she has a gagging fit. This was so much better than that mishap.  
  
She decided she was ready to maybe try that again. But not right now.  
  
I decided that I could write another chapter without your choice but seriously I need your opinion on what Oliver should become bird of prey or some type of dog. Send your choice in with your review  
  
Thanks 


	7. part 7

Then they pulled away from each other. When they did they were slightly out of breath. Oliver brushed a strand of hair off of Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?"  
  
"Well my parents do and I tell myself 'cause back in elementary school I had low self-esteem. So my parents took me to this shrink and she said all I needed was a little self confidence. Then she made me do this exercise. So every morning before I do anything else I go and look in the mirror and tell myself that I'm beautiful."  
  
"Okay I think you misunderstood the question. What I meant was has a guy ever told you that your beautiful?"  
  
"No" she blushed slightly.  
  
"In that case I think that you Hermione Granger are the most beautiful, charming and intelligent woman that I have ever met in my entire life. Well you and my Older sister and she comes in second."  
  
You truly could hear the sincerity in his voice and se the honest gaze that he was looking at her with. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. Never before had someone outside her family had shown this much love for her. Even Harry and Ron who were her best friends hadn't shown this much compassion towards her.  
  
But she wasn't concerned about them right now. Now she was to busy looking into Oliver's eyes. She had never noticed before but Oliver's eyes were the most interesting grey. Right now they were a stormy sea grey. When he was happy they seemed to turn greener almost an aqua marine. Then when he was sad like after they had lost the quiddich match. His eyes had been sort of a periwinkle violet color.  
  
Right now their thoughts were very similar, but not completely. Even if she had tears in her eyes she was still smiling. S what if her front teeth were slightly bigger than most. He thought that it gave her smile originality. Besides there were quite a few celebrities who were famous for their imperfect smiles. For example there was that American pop legend. What was her name? Oh yeah… Madonna. Then there was that other woman who plays the guitar and writes her own songs. He thought her name was Ruby, Gem, or Pearl. No wait Jewel. That was it she was played a lot on the WWN (Wizard Wireless Network). She had a sort of flair in all of her songs. Well Hermione's smile made her radiate her happiness .He loved to see her when she was happy.  
  
He loved it so much that last year when that bubble brained Lockheart had that Valentines Day surprise that he had sent her a card with a poem that he had written himself. Then he did a little charm on the card so that it would recite the poem when the card was opened. He had gotten the idea when He hade gone on Christmas Holiday and he went to London. He went to see this museum and in the gift shop there had been some cards that played a little tune. But the tune had been played by some sort of gizmo.  
  
They had been looking at each other for a minute or two and then she got up out of her chair. Then she went over to Oliver and gave him a hug. It was a bit awkward at first but then he scooched her up on his lap and she lay her hear on his shoulder. Oliver held her there for a while but then tilted her chin up then planted a kiss upon her lips.  
  
Hermione hadn't eaten since lunch and she was getting hungry. So she pulled away and held his head in her hands. Then she gave him a quick on the nose then hopped of his lap, gathered her books and whispered "Catch me if you can."  
  
Oliver groaned in fun and grabbed his own thing and ran off after the woman he think he had fallen in love with. He caught a glimpse of her as she dashed between the aisles and out the library. He saw her again when he was racing down the stairs. He saw Fred and George and signaled to them to catch her.  
  
Hermione chose just then to spin around and stick out her tongue at him. The twins helped their friend immediately. Fred went around one end of the table and George Got ready to surprise her. When Hermione was within a few meters of George He jumped out in front of her. She shrieked with laughter then spun around to run the other way. When she crashed into Fred. The captured her in a big bear hug until Oliver reached them.  
  
"See what happens when you have good friends in clever places?" He said to Hermione who was still trying to catch her breath that Fred had knocked out of her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever let me go I surrender" The twins let her go and she ran a few paces but before she could get any further Oliver pulled out his wand.  
  
"Accio Hermione!" Suddenly Hermione had no choice her feet were going directly toward Oliver. When she finally reached him Oliver put her in a headlock and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Oliver Wood! Stop it! After all you are SUPPOSED to be a positive role model!" She yelled all the while.  
  
With this Oliver stopped. He knew that she was right. He let her go but ruffled her hair one last time before sitting down next to her at the table.  
  
Oh great she thought, Here I am stuck between the guy I adore and the two biggest trouble makers in school. I didn't get better when Harry and Ron sat down across from her. 


	8. part 8

Dinner that evening went just like any other. The twins almost started a food fight with Harry and Ron. But before any thing could happen Percy gave his brothers a "if you do anything stupid I'll kill you" look. This stopped the twins from causing any possible mayhem.  
  
After dinner Harry, the Weasleys, Oliver and Hermione all went upstairs to the Gryfendor common room. When they got there they put their stuff in the back corner of the common room. Oliver and Hermione already had their books with them so they started right away.  
  
Harry and Ron came bounding down the stairs fighting with their quills. They had given up fighting with their wands because of all the accident that it had caused last year. Like the scorch mark on the ceiling that was a result of their mock duels. So they switched to quills just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Okay, guys," Oliver said sarcastically, "Quit goofing off and get over here. Hermione said that you two were having trouble in charms so I'm taking it upon myself to tutor you." Harry and Ron were glaring at Hermione. She looked back at them with all innocence. "I'm only doing this because McGonagall said that to be on her quiddich team you have to have at least a B average in all of your mandatory classes. So that means no funny business. Got that?" he directed this at Fred and George who had just pulled Ginny's pony tail.  
  
"Can I listen in as well?" asked Neville  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. "The more the merrier."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Hey Hermione do you think that you could help me with my potions homework?"  
  
"I'll try to. But pleas understand that I have a lot of Arithimacy to finish. If I don't have enough to help you I'm sure Percy can help you. Right Percy?"  
  
This was one of the few times that she had caught him off guard. "Hunh? Oh sure help Neville with potions homework. Sure how about in ï½½ an hour?"  
  
"That's spiffy! Thank you so much!"  
  
He then went over to where Oliver was tutoring Ron and Harry about the history of the Gathering charm.  
  
Hermione then go to work on her transfiguration homework. When her conversation with oliver popped into mind. She banished it and set to work at reading All About Animagi: a Beginners Guide to Becoming an Animagi. She got to the 5th chapter then put the book down and started her Arithimacy for that night. She finished with that around 7 pm then got started on Ancient Ruins translations. Around 11 pm Oliver came over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Please no, someone will see." She started.  
  
"No they wont everyone has gone to sleep."  
  
"Wow really?" she said as she stretched and yawned.  
  
"Here let me help." He started to massage her shoulders. This felt so good. Her back was aching because she had been hunched over for the past five hours. Just then Oliver hit a pressure point and Hermione's back arched. When it did you could actually hear her spine popping  
  
"Much better." Hermione said.  
  
"Good. Come with me please. I want to talk." He took her by the hand and led her over to the more comfortable chairs that were by the fire.  
  
"What about?" She asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you about yourself. All I really know about you is that this is your 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are your best friends, you're the smartest in your year and the you are the only woman that I've had a crush on for the last 3 years."  
  
"Okay but only if you tell me about yourself also?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
With that said and out of the way Oliver leaned forward and kissed Hermione to seal their promise  
  
When they sat back Oliver invited hermione to come and sit with him in the enormous chair. He put his arms around her and then he started to talk.  
  
"Let's see, I'm going to turn 18 on August 18. when I'm not here at Hogwarts I live with my mum and dad in a large flat that's in Coventry. I have a older sister named Ivy and an older brother named Harvey who are twins. I'd say they are about 4 years older than me. They both went here and played on the Gryfendor quddich team. Ivy was a Chaser and Harvey was a Beater. Charlie Weasley and Ivy dated for awhile. But now Ivy is getting her degree in teaching. While Harvy is a beater for the Canidian Quddich team. That's not about me though is it.well back at the flat I have my own room and my own broomcase.( it's kinda like a showcase for brooms) Where I keep my old broomsticks and some old brooms. I have Mum's Silver Arrow from when she was a girl. I got my grandfather's Sun Ray. And I have my dad's Moonbeam 200 and 500 from his days as a pro Quddich player for Whales. I also have this workshop where I make my own brooms. Durring the past summer holiday besides practicing quiddich with my cousins at their farm in the country. I've been trying to delvlope a design for a new racing broom. So far I've got all the twigs for the tail. and all the twine ready to hold it together. All I meed now is to decide on what kind of wood I should use for the handle. This is important because it determines the personalitly of the broom. Like if you use oak. that's good for strength and enudurence. But it dosn't go very fast because of the wood'a density." Oliver stopped talking andlooked down at Hermione. She had Fallen asleep in his arms with her hear aginst his chest.  
  
So he got up very quietly so not to disturb her rest, because by God she needed it. Then he picked her up and moved her on to one of the more comfortable couches by the fire. Then he took an afgahn that had a Gryfendor lion on it and tucked her infor the night . He kissed her on the forhead then went upstairs to the boys dormitory. Tomrrow he had a big test in History and he needed to get a good nights sleep in order to well on it . 


	9. part 9

That night Hermione had a dream. She was flying on a broomstick. When she noticed that she wasn't by herself. Oliver was sitting in front of her. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Suddenly he turned his head and looked back at her. He smiled at her then went back to steering the broom. She looked down and saw that they were flying over a forest. She asked him where they were going but he didn't answer. Slowly they began to descend into the trees. She thought "What is he doing we're going to crash." Then she saw where they were heading. It was an ancient oak. That had a… what seemed to be a house built into its branches. It wasn't like any tree house that she had played in when she was little. This was the size of an actual house. Oliver made a perfect landing on the tree-houses front porch. This is when she realized what they were wearing. Oliver was wearing a black tux, and she was wearing a flowing wedding dress and a veil. She looked down at Oliver's and her own left hands. On his hand was a wedding band and on her own hand there was a wedding band and a ring with a beautiful opal. She then was picked up and taken inside.  
  
That's when she woke up. It was morning about 6 am. And she saw that she had fallen asleep in the common room. She tried to remember what happened last night. Oliver had been telling her about himself. And she must have fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
Just then the Quiddich team came down stairs. They had another early morning practice. Since Fred and George were running late. Oliver decided he'd better wait for them so he told everybody to go on and he'd be with them soon. Really this wasn't the reason he just wanted to spend some time with Hermione. So he sat down next to her. "So how did you sleep last night?" He asked. "Okay I guess" she answered, "But I had this weird dream last night." She didn't want him to ask what it was about so she said, "but I can't remember much of it except that we were flying somewhere. After that it's all fuzzy."  
  
Oliver was interested. So he asked if she wanted to come to practice with him. She could use his old broom and help him with some new techniques that he had been trying to figure out.  
  
Hermione agreed. Over the summer she had gone to Flourish and Blots (the store at Diagon Alley where Hogwarts students get their books) Well she had gone there and way in the back of the store were they keep the books that don't sell. This was her favorite part of the store. Because you could get these really good books for cheep cause no one wanted to buy them. Well she was going through a pile of books about divination. When she had come across this really old book on Quiddich. It was titled "Plays, Strategies and Techniques of Quiddich" She opened up the cover and saw that this was copy 1 of 1, and this was published way back 1375. She turned the page and saw that it was signed Prospero Raskalnikoff. This was exiting he was the best keeper of that Gryffindor had ever had. He was notorious. He was famed to have written a book of quiddich information in the later half of his life but then he was said that he died before his book was published. And that he himself had bound his manuscript himself and hidden it.  
  
She suddenly remembered this and told Oliver to wait a moment and she had something that she wanted him to see. She ran up to her dormitory took her trunk from out under her bed and opened the third lock. She took out her wand and said "Expandamars Libraryous" Her trunk then grew until it was the size of a walk in closet she opened the door and got the book that she wanted. She closed the door waved her wand again and said. "Portabaliquy Libraryous" and it returned back to it original form as her trunk she relocked it and rushed down to where Oliver was waiting for her.  
  
"Okay now you're going to want to sit down and close your eyes." She said Oliver obeyed. Hermione then hopped up on his lap, "Okay you can open your eyes now"  
  
Oliver opened eyes and looked down. His eyes widened and he looked at Hermione but he couldn't talk. She told him about how she had found it and that she knew that he would like to read it. Just then he pulled her closer looked deep into her eyes and kissed her passionately.  
  
Hermione was the first girl that he had ever kissed before but somehow this felt entirely natural. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. The kiss became more intense as he licked her lip. Hermione got the idea and slightly parted her mouth to let his tongue in. Soon their tongues were intertwined with each other. Oliver pulled her closer to him.  
  
Just then the bell rang for seven am. And they jumped apart both startled.  
  
"Well I guess that means we'd better get down to the field to practice some of these things" Oliver said. Hermione blushed bright red. "Not those thing 'Moine these." He said as he picked up the book that had been dropped on the floor during their little adventure. "Well yes, Of course, but we have to keep both of these things a secret. After all I really want you to win the Quiddich Cup this year." She said.  
  
Oliver looked down at her, kissed her once more. Then Hermione put the book in her bag and they went down to practice. 


End file.
